Beach Day
by ButtahBenzoObsessed
Summary: Shayley family day. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**So, I know this has basically the same general idea as Birthday, but a story about Shayley with a family was requested by a guest named Alexis. I restarted this so many times because I couldn't think of anything that I didn't get tired of writing about halfway through. This is what I finally came up with.**

**-x-x-x-**

Ashley's POV

If you had told me ten years ago that someday I would be married to the girl I've been in love with since the first time I saw her and that we would have children together I would have laughed in your face. Yet, here I am laying under an umbrella at the beach watching Shay play at the edge of the ocean with our three year old son Matthew and five year old daughter Savannah. Honestly, I never thought this would happen, but I'm so happy it did. My life is the best it has ever been and it gets better each and every day.

I have a beautiful, sweet, sexy wife who is also the mother of my equally beautiful and sweet children.

Shay had insisted on carrying our first child, reasoning that I was too busy with promoting my new movie and she knew that me being stressed out from that wouldn't be good for the baby. After hours of talking about it I finally relented, but only on the condition that we use my egg. After many midnight food runs to sate her cravings, sleepless nights due to the baby kicking, and her crushing my hand through nine and a half hours on labor and delivering our six pound ten ounce baby girl, we finally had our first little miracle. _Savannah Rae Mitchell_. Then, just about a year later, we were set on having another; with me carrying and Shay donating her egg this time. My pregnancy experience seemed a lot easier than Shay's did, and secretly I'm really happy about that but don't tell her. Don't get me wrong, I hated seeing her in pain, but I was so relieved my pain wasn't as intense. After what I felt was a short nine months, we met out little Matthew Hunter Mitchell. It's safe to say that nothing in the world can compare to holding your newborn baby in your arms for the first time. It felt so surreal. It still does just looking at them now. Knowing that we created them.

I'm broken from my train of thought when three soaking wet bodies come running towards me; two pairs of little hands grabbing my own and strong, slim tanned arms slipping behind my back and under my legs, picking me up and carrying me to the water, laughing the entire time. Shay tells the kids to wait on the sand while she wades waist deep into the water and then tosses me in. When I resurface, pushing my now wet hair back from my face and spitting salt water out of my mouth, Shay has run back onto the beach and their laughter has increased tenfold. I try my best to glare at them, but when I see the smiles on all three of their faces I can't help but to smile myself. I wade out of the water towards them and Matthew and Savannah take off running back to the lounge under the umbrella, their giggling not subsiding a bit, while Shay tries to keep a safe distance from me, knowing that I am definitely one for getting even.

"Babe, please, it was just a prank," Shay begs while still laughing.

"Oh, don't worry. You know how much I love pranks," I reply lowly. Shay's eyes widen and she turns to run back to the lounge. I chase after her. She gets halfway there before she turns her head to see how close I am and ends up tripping, falling face first into the warm sand. When I reach Shay, I flip her over and start tickling her. One of my favorite sounds in the world coming shortly after, her laugh.

"Ash...stop...please...You win," she gets out in between laughs.

"You're not getting off the hook that easy, Mrs. Mitchell."

"Matty, Van, come help mommy!" Shay screeches out. Before I know it, I'm being tackled into the sand by the kids and they start tickling me, Shay joining them as soon as she catches her breath. Yeah, they win. They always win. They know they have me wrapped around their fingers, all three of them, and they use it to their full advantage every single time.

"Okay, okay. Truce. You guys win again," I say out of breath.

"Yes! High five mommy, high five Matty," Savannah says excitedly.

"Good job kiddos," Shay exclaims, returning Savannah's high five and ruffling Matthew's hair. I stay on the ground and throw a pouty face Shay's way. "Aw, did my poor baby get beat again?"

"Yes," I answer in a fake sad voice.

"Don't worry, we'll go get some ice cream to cheer you up and for the rest of us to celebrate yet another victory. Get ready to go guys." The kids squeal happily and run back to the lounge to pack up their toys and put their shirts and shoes on. Shay holds her hand out to me to help me up. I take it and smirk at her. She looks at me confused before I yank hard on her hand and tumbles down on top of me.

"You know what else would cheer me up?" I ask, pouting playfully again.

"Hmm, I think I could probably guess," Shay whispers as she leans in to give me a gentle kiss. Laugh lightly, we pull away when we hear Savannah and Matthew shriek like all kids do every time they see their parents being all lovey with each other. Shay stands up again and pulls me up by my hand, interlocking our fingers as we make our way over to pack up the rest of our things and head to the car.

-x-x-x-

Shay's POV

Ten minutes later we pull up to the ice cream parlor. The kids are already bouncing all over the place and they haven't even had any sugar yet. _This will be fun_, I think sarcastically. Matthew and Savannah run through the open door of the parlor while Ashley and I follow behind hand in hand. After placing our orders we walk over to the other side of the room and find a booth to sit in, the kids on one side Ashley and I on the other. After five minutes of listening to Matthew's very imaginative story, the waiter comes over with our ice creams; a scoop of chocolate for Savannah, strawberry for Matthew, and a hot fudge sundae for Ashley and I to share. It doesn't take long for the kids' faces to be completely covered with ice cream. When they saw Ashley and I feeding each other a spoonful of our sundae they tried feeding each other. Let's just say it didn't go as well as they planned. While we were groaning about having to clean them up, they were both in a fit of giggles.

"Alright, c'mon kiddos. Let's go to the restroom and try to clean you up a little bit," I say, letting out a little sigh after.

"Need me to help babe?" Ashley asks.

"No, I got it. If you tag along a water or paper towel fight is sure to ensue," I reply teasingly. Ashley throws a mock glare my way but it doesn't take long before she cracks a smile.

"Very true. They know you're the more serious one so they won't try any funny business with you."

"Yep. Be right back. Let's go guys."

I lead the kids back to the restroom and get them cleaned up with a minimum amount of fuss. When we got back out Ashley was nowhere in sight so I figured she went to the car to get the air conditioner going so the kids wouldn't complain about it being too hot. Sure enough, when we got out to the car she was in the driver's seat ready to go.

-x-x-x-

Ashley's POV

After a very long and much needed family day, we finally make it home. The kids are sound asleep in the backseat, so Shay and I exit the vehicle quietly before opening the doors to the back, each of us grabbing a kid to carry into the house and tuck into bed.

As I exit Savannah's room and walk down the hall to the stairs, I pass Matthew's room and see Shay sitting on his bedside just watching him sleep peacefully. I lean against the door frame, observing them lovingly.

"He's so beautiful. Both of them are," she says without even looking up.

"How'd you know I was here?" I ask a little surprised.

"I always know. I always have, ten years hasn't changed a thing," she says softly.

I grin to myself as I walk over and stand behind her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. She catches my hands and interlocks our fingers, her thumbs brushing softly against the backs of my hands. "But you're right though. Both of them are absolutely gorgeous. I still can't believe it sometimes; how lucky we are to have them; how lucky I am to have _you_," I say after a few minutes.

Shay looks up at me over her shoulder and smiles softly, her eyes bright even in the dark room that is illuminated only by a ninja turtles nightlight. I return the smile and lean down to kiss her soft and slow. "I love you," I whisper as I pull away. "So much."

"I love you too."

We stand and leave the room, making sure to leave the door cracked in case Matthew wakes up and needs us. We saunter down the stairs and into the living room, settling down onto the couch in our usual position; Shay on the end of the couch with me curled into her side, one of her arms wrapped around me protectively while one of mine is thrown across her midsection. I put a movie on and we sit there contently, tangled up in one another. I love my kids, but this is my favorite part of every day. Nothing beats ending the day surrounded by the warm and loving embrace of my wife, our kids safely tucked away upstairs in their beds, and knowing that tomorrow will bring another day full of laughter and love.

**-x-x-x-**

**Hope y'all enjoyed it. Review if you'd like. They seriously do make my day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A few of you asked for another chapter, so here you go haha. This will be the last one for this story, as I am working on another one that I hope to have posted in a couple days (hopefully before next weekend). This chapter is mainly Shayley. Enjoy!**

Shay's POV

I wake up to the soft light beaming through the window across the room. At some point last night, after a few movies and waking Ashley who had fallen asleep halfway through the second one, we made our way upstairs to our bedroom. I grab my phone off the bedside table and check the time. _7:45am_. My movement causes Ashley to stir and burrow herself deeper into my side.

"What time is it?" she asked grumpily. My girl is definitely not a morning person. I pull her head towards me by the arm resting around her neck and kiss her temple softly.

"Almost eight."

Groaning exaggeratedly, Ashley shoves her face into my neck and tightens her arms around my waist. I tell her that the kids will be up soon and that we should get up and get ready, but she's not having any of it. So, I decide to use a different tactic that will surely wake her up.

I gently roll over so that I'm laying half on top of Ashley.

"Time to wake up, babe," I mumble as I place kisses on her face and jaw line, slowly moving to her pulse point; her weak spot.

"No. I wanna stay just like this," she pouts. She moves her hands to my hips and tilts her head to the side for me to place more kisses.

"Well... too bad!" I say as I roll off her and back onto my side of the bed.

"SHANNON!" Ashley immediately opens her eyes and sends me a death glare. "Why the hell did you stop?"

"Because, we don't have time. Matt and Savannah will be up soon," I reason.

"Yeah, exactly. But that doesn't mean stop, that means do as much as we can in the amount of time we have," she says as she now moves on top of me.

"Ashley," I warn. As soon as I feel her lips on mine and her hands running across my abs under my shirt I know I'm gone. I've never been able to turn her down, and I'm certainly not going to start now.

I flip us back over so I'm on top again. Ashley moans as I settle all of my weight on her. I go back to kissing her, my hands resting by her head while hers sneak around and grab my ass. "Going straight for the kill, eh?" I ask breathily into her ear, tugging on her earlobe with my teeth as I move my lips back onto her pulse and suck lightly.

"Always."

Too soon for our liking, we hear two sets of little footsteps running towards our room. I throw myself off of Ashley and she groans in disappointment.

"Seriously?! I was just about to get freakin' lucky for the first time in weeks! Ugh remind me again why we wanted kids."

I let out a hearty laugh. "Okay, first of all, it's been like three days. Not weeks. Second of all, stop complaining, you know you love them more than anything."

"Well, it feels like it's been weeks," Ashley mutters as she tosses her pillow over her face.

Seconds later, our bedroom door flies open and the kids are climbing onto the bed, standing up and jumping around shortly after. I try to grab them and settle them down before someone gets hurt, but sure enough as soon as I reach for Matthew his foot bounces off of Ashley's leg and he falls down onto her, a grunt leaving her mouth at the impact.

"Ouch," she groans as she got the wind knocked out of her.

"Sorry mama," Matthew says sadly as her lifts the pillow off her face and kisses her cheek in apology.

"It's okay, baby. But what have mommy and I told you about jumping on the bed?" Ashley asks sternly. I try to stifle a laugh, but it doesn't go unnoticed by Ashley. I can't help it. It's funny seeing her discipline the kids, usually I'm the one doing it.

"Not to," he answers, lowering his head.

"How about we go eat some breakfast?" I suggest. The kids nod their heads furiously and trample downstairs. Ashley sits up and goes to get off the bed but I pull her to me and kiss her hard. "We'll continue what we were doing before tonight. I promise."

A smile lights up her face, highlighting her dimples. "Definitely."

**-x-x-x-**

**That's it for this one guys. Thanks for reading! Review or PM if you'd like. And as always keep an eye out for the next story! xoxo**


End file.
